


Brilliant When Combined

by Indybaggins



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Character Study, Could Be Canon, Gen, Love/Hate, Male Friendship, No Slash, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get to build and destroy, imagine, theorize, accomplish, detonate, they’re living an engineer’s dream, a little boy’s dream, their own personal bucket list on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant When Combined

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what both Jamie and Adam say about their working relationship on Mythbusters.

 

 

 

They’re not friends. That’s one of the first, essential, truths behind Mythbusters, Adam thinks. Oh they all like each other to a certain extent, the younger staff more than he and Jamie do, but there are no team nights, no drinks at the local bar, no family barbeques. They’re all there for the work, for the joy and challenge of achieving what they do, and that’s exactly what makes them good. Friendship has little to do with it. 

In the eleven years they’ve been filming Mythbusters Adam has never been to Jamie’s house or sat down to have dinner with him. The only reason he has ever even met Jamie’s wife and dogs is because of the times where Jamie’s brought them into the shop, and even then Adam secretly thought that Jamie seemed fonder of the dogs than the wife. Which didn’t surprise him much because, well, Jamie’s kind of an asshole. Everybody who has ever worked with him knows it. 

Jamie is controlling, needs to have things done his own way, _always_ , to the smallest fucking detail. He has strict rules about who is allowed where, how each machine should be touched, even about what can go in the break room fridge and what can’t. Jamie micromanages, interferes whenever something goes minutely wrong and worries even when it doesn’t. He needs everything clean at any time. He dislikes music in the shop. He’s a stickler for safety procedures. Insists on things labelled, and in their spot. Never throws anything away, and once he conceives an idea will fight for it doggedly even if it takes years.

But Jamie’s tenacious in all of the best ways as well as the exasperating ones, and Adam has always loved him for that. He’s endlessly reliable, strong, he gets things done even if it takes all night, thinks outside of the box. He has a surprisingly vulgar sense of humor once you get to know him, curses often but gets shy and tongue-tied under pressure, hates feeling embarrassed. He is an absolute horror and pleasure to bounce ideas off of because he tends to be right often (annoyingly so).

So when it comes down to it... Adam wouldn’t want anyone else. It wouldn’t work, the show (his life, he thinks honestly) would never have become the success it is without Jamie, Adam-and-Jamie, Jamie-and-Adam. They’re a team, two very different halves of a whole. They shout and fight, sweat and bleed, bang, clatter and spark and because of it everything ends up being a thousand times better than it would have been from either of them alone. They’re brilliant when combined, unstoppable, so it’s worth dealing with all of it, Adam thinks, they’ve made each other’s careers, they’ve broken records and written history together so god, is it ever worth it. 

They get to build and destroy, imagine, theorize, accomplish, detonate, they’re living an engineer’s dream, a little boy’s dream, their own personal bucket list on a daily basis. And sometimes Adam gets to look at Jamie and know that they’re feeling the exact same thing, pure delight at whatever wacky stunt they’re up to because what they do is just _that_ bizarre, _that_ awesome, _that_ incredible. 

So no, they’re not friends. 

But it’s beautiful anyway.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
